Una noche por una vida
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Ella es parte de los piratas "Heart" y él es Eustass Kidd. Una noche prohibida, un recuerdo olvidado y la promesa de que jamás volverían a verse a lo largo del Grand Line. "¿Por qué? Porque ya no somos desconocidos. Por eso no puedo matarte, Kidd".
1. Prólogo

Una historia del tipo que a mí me gusta pero con una pequeña variante: escenas explícitas. Lo aviso desde el inicio para todos los lectores: esta historia va a ser de aventuras como todas las que escribo de Kidd en el Grand Line, pero habrá escenas explícitas (es que hoy me ha salido la vena pervertida por ahí xD).

También he de decir que es la primera vez que actualizo desde el móvil, de modo que espero que no salga raro ni nada :P

Espero que igualmente os guste tanto como las otras.

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OC.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

Fue lanzada bruscamente contra la cama, tanto que al contacto con su cuerpo los muelles del colchón chirriaron, quejarosos. Pero ella hizo caso omiso a aquel molesto ruido ya que en cuestión de segundos él volvía a exigir su total y completa atención.

Enterró sus largos dedos en el cabello de él, mientras que sus bocas se enzarzaban en una violeta lucha por el control de la situación. Los ojos morados de ella se abrieron mostrando desagrado cuando sintió como él ganaba la batalla entre sus lenguas y la dominaba completamente bajo su cuerpo.

La mirada ambarina de su acompañante se cruzó con la suya y él le dedicó una peligrosa sonrisa torcida.

Las manos de él bajaron hasta el borde de su corta minifalda y acariciaron sus blanquecinos muslos con ansia, agarrándola fuerte de la piel de vez en cuando, causando en ella que la pasión del momento aumentase.

Ella por su parte se dejó ganar. Era evidente que, fuese quien fuese su verdugo aquella noche, no tenia pensado cederle el control a ella. Dejó que él recorriese su cuello con la lengua, que la mordiese en la mejilla, en el lóbulo de la oreja, incluso que le hiciese sangrar el labio. Permitió a aquel hombre tomarse su tiempo dibujando su cuerpo con las manos, hasta que él introdujo una de ellas bajo su falda. Gimió al sentir sus dedos rozando su intimidad por encima de la ropa íntima y sintió como él se tensaba ante aquel dulce sonido.

El joven de mirada ambarina devoró sus labios con necesidad al sentir la humedad de la chica bajo su ropa interior. Rozó con sus dedos el clítoris de ella, pellizcándolo suavemente y deleitándose con los gemidos que salían de sus labios con sabor a miel. Lentamente, introdujo uno de sus dedos en ella, que soltó su pelo y dejó caer los brazos sobre la cama, arqueando la espalda de placer. Buscó con la mirada los ojos morados de ella. Los mantenía entrecerrados mientras respiraba agitadamente y gemía al son del movimiento que él realizaba con sus dedos en el interior de su cuerpo.

El pelirrojo gruñó al sentir un latente dolor proveniente de su más que erecto miembro, que exigía tomar a la chica desde el interior de sus pantalones. Sonrió para sus adentros, aún no había acabado con ella, la noche aún era joven. Sin miramientos, dirigió su mano libre a la amplia camiseta que ella vestía y se la sacó por la cabeza, dejando al descubierto un jugoso sujetador de encaje negro que tapaba los más que apetitosos pechos de ella. La chica sonrió ante la mirada lujuriosa de él, y arqueando la espalda, ella misma se retiró el sujetador, liberando sus pechos para él, quien no perdió el tiempo y, mientras aceleraba el movimiento de sus dedos, se inclinó sobre ella, lamiendo con brusquedad su suave piel.

La joven de cabello avellana jadeó al sentir su pezón ser suavemente apresado por los dientes de él y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir que no aguantaría más semejante cantidad de placer. Como si él lo hubiese leído en su expresión, añadió un tercer dedo y profundizó el movimiento a la par que con su mano libre masajeaba el pecho de ella que no estaba siendo devorado por sus oscuros labios. En apenas un minuto, el cuerpo de ella se tensó alrededor de sus dedos y la escuchó jadear en busca de oxigeno al llegar al orgasmo, a la vez que se derramaba sobre sus dedos.

El calor de ella era insoportablemente tentador. Se puso en pié a los pies de la cama y la observó incorporarse con las mejillas encendidas y su pecho desnudo. Era una visión realmente atractiva.

Por su parte, la joven le miró ponerse en pié y sonrió para sus adentros al ver el bien formado pecho desnudo de él. Dirigió una mirada a los pantalones amarillos que él llevaba y al bulto que su miembro creaba en ellos. Aprovechando la pausa que él hizo para observarla, gateó hasta situarse frente a él y posó su mano sobre su pantalón, a la altura de su entrepierna. Aquel simple contacto le despertó de su trance y con la misma brusquedad del principio la volvió a lanzar de espaldas contra la cama.

- Aún no termino contigo.

Ella se estremeció ante el sonido de su voz. Era la primera vez que la escuchaba y era... profunda y masculina, con un tono amenazante. Sintió las manos de él retirar con brusquedad su falda con sus braguitas y se quedó completamente expuesta ante él.

Con suaves y ágiles dedos, ella deshizo el cinto que él llevaba sobre el pantalón y comenzó a retirarle la ropa. Pronto ninguno de los dos tuvo nada más que piel sobre el cuerpo.

Los calzoncillos de él cayeron a un lado de la cama y ella se le quedó mirando con la misma cara que él había puesto al ver su pecho. Dios, ¡era grande! En un ágil movimiento, se libró del agarre de él y se colocó sobre su cuerpo. La luz de un rayo entró por la ventana, recordándoles lo mucho que llovía fuera, aunque ninguno de los dos le prestó demasiada atención. Las manos de él se situaron sobre las caderas de ella, quien comenzó a acariciar el duro miembro de él con su húmeda entrada. Sonrió al ver la cara de tortura de él, pero no le duró mucho la satisfacción de tener el control.

Con un gutural gruñido, el pelirrojo se volteó sobre la cama, quedando sobre ella, quien de la sorpresa no tuvo tiempo de cerrar las piernas cuando el miembro de él la penetró por completo.

Una profunda oleada de placer, mezclado con el más puro dolor, recorrió su columna vertebral. Él no se detuvo para que ella se acostumbrase, el deseo pudo más que todas sus ganas de torturarla y comenzó un rápido, salvaje y pasional baile contra el cuerpo de ella, mientras que la joven cerraba los ojos, jadeaba bruscamente y le clavaba las uñas en la espalda.

Los gruñidos de él se entremezclaban con los gemidos de ella mientras el sudor hacía brillar sus pieles bajo la tenue luz de la luna. El joven de mirada ambarina cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza las caderas de la chica mientras sentía como ella se derramaba sobre su miembro, arrastrándole con ella. Con un ronco jadeo, liberó su semilla en el interior del cuerpo de la joven, que dejó escapar un pequeño gritito al sentir aquel cálido líquido llenar su interior. Se dejó caer exhausto sobre ella y cerró los ojos. Comenzó a hablar y ella se estremeció ante la calidez de su aliento contra su cuello.

- No volverás a verme, mocosa. Mañana zarparé y tú te quedarás aquí, y quién sabe si me reconocerás cuando me convierta en el Rey de los Piratas.

Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó contra el pecho de él.

- No sueñes, pelirrojo. Esta noche ha sido fantástica, pero el Rey de los Piratas... será mi capitán.

Él entrecerró los ojos mientras ella, agotada, caía cada vez más en un profundo sueño. Ambos se dejaron abrazar por Morfeo. Ninguno contaba con despertar acompañado, ambos sabían muy bien que no sería así. Ya fuese ella o él quien durmiese más, aquella noche quedaría únicamente en sus recuerdos, sin ni siquiera saber qué fue lo que llevó a dos desconocidos de aquella taberna a acabar pasando una noche juntos sin haberse preguntado siquiera:

"¿Quién eres?"

"¿Será lo correcto?"

Tal vez de haberlo hecho aquella noche no habría sido compartida de aquel modo por dos personas que no sabían quién era su acompañante.

Porque él desconocía que ella formaba parte de la tripulación de los piratas "Heart".

Y ella desconocía que él era el capitán de la más sangrienta tripulación pirata: los "Piratas de Kidd".

Y lo más importante...

... que ellos eran, y serían, enemigos.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	2. Nuevo trabajo

¡Sois geniales! ¡De verdad que lo sois!

En apenas un día, ¡3 reviews, 3 alertas, 6 favoritos y 39 visitas! ¡Gracias, a ver si pronto lo superamos!

Bueno, pues qué os puedo yo decir... Mmm... que de momento (sí, el prólogo estuvo bastante subidito de tono) no va a haber más lemon hasta dentro de unos capis o por ahí, pero bueno, ya lo iremos viendo :)

**Uzumaki-neechan:** Jaja la verdad es que llevaba tiempo pensando en cómo escribir un lemon sobre Kidd y no sabía muy bien cómo, pero bueno, veamos qué tal me queda este fic de estreno ;) me alegro de que te haya gustado, ¡gracias!

**KittieMi:** bueno, me pareció que Kidd no era de los que se dejan hacer, así que le ofrecí todo el control xD ¡Gracias!

**NaNaaRiidizulO:** Wii^^ me alegro de que te haya gustado, me estoy estrenando en esto del lemon en OP xD Pues nada, nada, a seguir escribiendo que voy ;) ¡Gracias!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: Nuevo trabajo<strong>

Una jovial voz la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Tomará algo, señorita?

La joven alzó su mirada morada hacia el tabernero mostrando aún una inocente expresión ausente. El chaval iba ataviado con una camisa negra y pantalones blancos, era camarero. Parecía ser el hijo del dueño y la miraba intranquilo hacia el cuello. La mirada de ella pareció suficiente para que el muchacho despegase la vista de los mordiscos y moratones que decoraban descaradamente la pálida piel de la chica.

- Tomaré un zumo o algo sin alcohol.

- S-sí - murmuró el joven antes de ponerse manos a la obra.

La joven suspiró y se acarició la nuca con una de las manos mientras miraba pensativa la madera de la barra del bar. Cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello, acariciando algunos puntos de los que recibió un leve pinchazo de dolor por haber sido marcados por los dientes del pelirrojo. Entreabrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar el sonido de un vaso al ser depositado frente a ella sobre la barra y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo dijo aquel tipo que se llamaba? Suspiró tomando el vaso de zumo de piña con una mano. No lo dijo, y ella tampoco le dijo su nombre, pues no hablaron en ningún momento hasta estar haciéndolo en aquel motel barato. Sonrió medio de lado tras dar un largo trago al zumo. Había sido una buena noche, aunque el tipo había conseguido hacerla sentir indefensa por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo, pues en todo momento él la había dominado. Y como guinda al pastel, le había pagado la habitación. Todo un detalle, tal vez porque era consciente de que no volverían a verse nunca. Aunque bien mirado... frunció el ceño dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra para que el chico se lo llevase. Bien mirado, el hombre de ojos ambarinos dijo algo de convertirse en el Rey de los Piratas. ¿Significaba aquello que eran rivales? Si así era, no podía contarle nada a Law de con quién había estado o no se lo perdonaría en la vida y con razón. ¿Cómo se le ocurría acostarse con un completo extraño?

Pagando el zumo con una moneda, salió de la taberna mientras recogía su larga melena avellana en un moño informal, dejando algunos mechones caer sueltos sobre su cuello. La luz del sol iluminó su figura y sonrió cálidamente.

Ya era hora de zarpar de nuevo al Grand Line.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de aquella isla, un barco de aspecto gótico navegaba rumbo a su próximo destino siguiendo la ruta marcada por la Log Pose de su navegante. Los ánimos de los tripulantes eran buenos, el tiempo les era favorable y las ganas de aventuras encendía su motivación en el trabajo.<p>

Bajo cubierta, el navegante, Kabuto, un hombre ataviado con extrañas ropas que simulaban la forma de un escarabajo, mantenía una tranquila charla con Zombi, el médico de abordo. Ambos se habían percatado la noche anterior de la ausencia de su capitán en la taberna, cosa poco habitual en él, pues siempre le había gustado liar algún problema durante su última noche de estancia en las islas de su ruta y no obstante, ni ellos, ni Killer, ni el resto de la tripulación le había visto hasta por la mañana, cuando decidió aparecer sin dar explicaciones y ordenó partir de nuevo.

Nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle dónde había estado, nadie a excepción de Killer, quien en aquellos momentos había bajado al camarote del capitán para volver a intentar hablar con él.

- ¿Crees que Killer nos lo contará después?

Zombi se encogió de hombros mientras observaba los mapas del dibujante.

- Quién sabe.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un par de minutos hasta que la aguja de la Log Pose giró hacia la derecha temblando levemente.

- Busquemos a Killer - dijo Kabuto de pronto -. El mar se está revolviendo y nos está alejado de nuestra ruta.

Ambos amigos asintieron y salieron de la sala de navegación.

El barco del capitán Eustass Kidd era enorme, muy acorde con el tamaño de su ego. Tenía tres plantas diferenciables unas de otras. La superior era la cubierta, en la que también se encontraba la cocina. En la segunda estaban las salas comunes: navegación, lectura, algún cuarto de baño... Y en la tercera estaban los camarotes. Y en uno de aquellos camarotes, un joven pelirrojo dormía a pierna suelta mientras su mejor amigo, Killer, el Soldado de la Masacre, entraba por la puerta.

En un principio, el rubio estuvo tentado de dejar dormir a su capitán, pero rechazó la idea rápidamente. Tomando un vaso de whisky a medio vaciar de la mesa del pelirrojo, se dirigió hasta donde su capitán dormía y le salpicó con la bebida en la cara.

Con una siniestra sonrisa bajo su casco metálico, Killer se alejó de él mientras se despertaba de mala gana y maldiciendo en voz alta.

- Buenos días, bella durmiente - comentó el rubio, burlón.

El de ojos ambarinos lo taladró con la mirada mientras se incorporaba en la cama con una medio sonrisa en el rostro.

- Killer... Cuando me despierte del todo, recuérdame que tengo que matarte por esto.

Con gesto aún somnoliento, el pelirrojo apoyó la frente sobre una de sus manos mientras se despeinaba con los dedos los mechones de pelo que, sin sus gafas para sujetarlos, caían desordenados por su frente.

- Ya te lo recordaré cuando me digas dónde estuviste anoche, Kidd.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante el recuerdo de la noche que había pasado con... frunció el ceño. No sabía su nombre. Se encogió involuntariamente de hombros, ni falta que hacía.

- Estuve fuera.

Killer alzó una ceja mientras dejaba el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa.

- Eso fue más que evidente. ¿Una chica?

Kidd se levantó con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Una piratilla, más bien.

- ¿De otra tripulación? ¿Te has vuelto loco, Kidd?

Preguntó su compañero anonadado ante la pasividad de su capitán y mejor amigo. Kidd gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¿Y a mí qué? La vi en la taberna y salimos de allí juntos. No hablamos hasta que la tuve en la cama, ni siquiera sé su jodido nombre. ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que era pirata?

El rubio suspiró pesadamente.

- Espero que no hayas liado ninguna más gorda que de costumbre.

- Sí, mamá - contestó el pelirrojo con voz burlona.

Killer puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó sobre la cama dispuesto a seguir curioseando, pero un par de golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención de las marcas de arañazos que cruzaban la espalda de su capitán.

Kabuto entró al camarote seguido por Zombi.

- Capitán, Killer, creo que deberías ver esto.

Y dejando el mapa sobre la mesa, comenzó a explicarles la nueva situación. Se acercaba una tormenta.

* * *

><p>- Ayer no te vimos en toda la noche, Cherī - escuchó una voz algo quejarosa mientras subía a la cubierta del submarino amarillo que era su hogar.<p>

La joven le dedicó una mirada sonriente a modo de disculpa.

- Estuve fuera - dijo ella al mismo tiempo que en la lejanía Kidd le decía aquellas mismas palabras a su mejor amigo.

A los pies de Penguin, el joven de la gorra oscura, la trampilla que daba al interior del submarino se abrió y de ella salió uno de sus compañeros vistiendo una gorra azul y bastante más grande.

- Oh... Hola, Cherī, al final has vuelto.

La joven asintió con un gesto de cabeza.

- Claro que sí, Shachi.

- El capitán te estaba buscando.

Ella suspiró en señal de aburrimiento.

- ¿Otra vez? - Preguntó en un tono casi angustiado.

Sin esperar una respuesta, tomó su bolsa y con ella al hombro saltó al interior del submarino. Shachi y Penguin la vieron desaparecer a través de la escotilla y acto después comenzaron a recoger todo, preparándose para la inminente inmersión.

- Oye, ¿tú sabes cómo llegó a entrar ella en la tripulación? Porque es la única mujer y el capitán siempre niega admitir a mas chicas.

Penguin negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando yo entré ella ya estaba, el capitán la reclutó después de comenzar a navegar con Bepo, pero no sé mucho más.

Shachi mostró curiosidad y le miró de reojo.

- ¿Y Bepo no te lo ha contado nunca?

- No - dijo Penguin suspirando -. Dice que es un secreto entre ella y el capitán.

Shachi se acercó a su amigo emocionado mientras en su mente mil historias tomaban color y forma sobre cómo pudieron conocerse.

- ¿Crees que ella y el capitán son...? Ya sabes... ¿novios?

Penguin se detuvo a medio camino de la escalera metálica que daba acceso al interior del submarino y miró hacia arriba, hacia su compañero.

- Sólo sé que entre ellos dos pasó algo, pero el qué fue, eso no lo sé. Y de todas formas no parece a simple vista que estén juntos.

Shachi asintió mientras comenzaba a bajar él también y cerraba la escotilla tras de sí. Era cierto, ellos dos no podían estar juntos... ¿o sí? Por mucho que Penguin dijese que no, había algo entre ellos bastante sospechoso. Sin querer darle más vueltas al asunto, se encaminó hacia la sala de control del submarino a la espera de las órdenes de su capitán.

* * *

><p>Se adentró en su pequeño camarote y dejó caer a los pies de la cama su bolsa de ropa mientras se lanzaba boca abajo sobre el colchón. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a relajarse al sentir el leve vaivén del agua contra el submarino al comenzar a hundirse en el océano.<p>

Al cabo de unos minutos, la puerta de su camarote se abrió y Bepo apareció por ella.

- Eeh... Cherī, el capitán quiere verte.

Ella suspiró pesadamente.

- ¿No puede esperar?

El oso se inclinó ante ella.

- Lo siento.

Cherī sonrió con dulzura.

- No es culpa tuya, Bepo, no te disculpes.

Se levantó lentamente cuando Bepo salió del camarote y miró su ropa. La minifalda no estaba en muy buen estado y el jersey amplio y enorme que había llevado puesto la noche anterior tampoco brillaba en su mejor momento. Con un suspiro resignado, entró a su baño y se desnudó por completo. Ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al comprobar que en sus caderas los dedos del pelirrojo se habían quedado levemente marcados. "No recordaba que hubiese sido tan violento" suspiró. Se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se cambiaba de ropa a unos vaqueros grises largos y otro jersey igual de grande y de amplio que el anterior, de color blanco. Se calzó unas sandalias también blancas, el color de la tripulación, y soltándose el pelo de manera que cubriese su cuello, salió de su camarote en busca de su capitán.

Caminó a paso lento por un par de pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, donde lo encontró sentado en un pequeño sofá leyendo un libro de aspecto de medicina quirúrgica.

- ¿Me llamabas, capitán?

El moreno asistió mientras cerraba el libro y la escrutaba con la mirada.

- Pasa.

Cherī entró a la sala y cerró la puerta tras de sí antes de devolverle la mirada.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

- Shachi y Zero han estado teniendo problemas con sus armas últimamente, quiero que las revises - directo al grano, como era habitual.

Ella le puso mala cara.

- Hace años que no arreglo un arma, Law, y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

El moreno se levantó del asiento y se acercó a ella sin prisa. Cuando estuvieron uno frente al otro, Cherī tuvo que mirar levemente hacia arriba, pues él era algo más alto que ella.

- Tu padre era un experto en armas de fuego, tu hermano otro y tú ibas en proceso, lo llevas en la sangre. Te encargarás de sus revólveres - sentenció.

Ella apartó la mirada, molesta.

- Como quieras. ¿Puedo saber el motivo de esta repentina petición?

Law retiró los mechones de pelo que cubrían las marcas de su cuello y entrecerró los ojos.

- Evitar que con tanto tiempo libre cometas locuras - la miró alzando una ceja y ella se sonrojó violentamente.

- No tengo tanto tiempo libre - se quejó ella con voz infantil.

Él alzó una ceja en forma de "¿seguro que quieres entrar a este juego?".

- Ya lo creo que tienes mucho tiempo libre. En mi tripulación están los mecánicos, los técnicos, el cocinero, el navegante, Bepo, yo, y luego estás tú sin labor aparente. Así que desde hoy vas a ser la encargada de armas puesto que entiendes de eso.

Cherī se quedó mirándole a los ojos un momento y fue como si le viese igual que hacía 2 años. Y supo que igual que entonces, él conseguiría sus objetivos. "Como siempre" pensó. Su mirada se nubló por un instante y bajó el rostro, asintiendo.

- Veré qué puedo hacer por sus armas. Aunque ya sabes que Zero, por muy mecánico que sea, es un desastre con las armas, de seguro me dará trabajo. Y por cierto... - dijo guiñándole un ojo - mi labor en el submarino no es otra que darte la lata.

Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro, dispuesta a salir por la puerta cuando él la llamó de nuevo.

- Cuídate esas heridas - dijo señalando su cuello -, la boca humana es la mayor fuente de bacterias de todo el cuerpo.

Ella le sacó la lengua aún sonriente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Law se sentó en el pequeño sofá y se recostó despreocupadamente sobre él. Suspiró. No necesitaba preguntarle dónde había estado la noche anterior, su cuerpo hablaba por ella.

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que habían comenzado a navegar juntos... ¿en qué momento se habían distanciado tanto? Entrecerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla sobre el brazo, pensativo. En ningún momento, simplemente desde la muerte de su hermano, ella había cambiado. No físicamente, eso era evidente, pero sí en su forma de ver el mundo. Cherī seguía actuando como la niña pequeña que siempre había sido, dulce e inocente en apariencia, pero había ocasiones en las que aquel cambio le sorprendía, pues aquella supuesta inocencia se había transformado en un arma letal.

En las batallas, por ejemplo. Ella nuca mataba sin motivo, apreciaba la vida, pero cuando mataba... casi incluso él mismo, el conocido Cirujano de la Muerte, sentía lástima por sus víctimas. Y cada vez había más sangre en el camino que dejaban sus huellas.

Otro momento en el que notaba su cambio era cuando alguien la preguntaba sobre su pasado o sobre cómo embarcó con él. Ni siquiera Law sabía muy bien el motivo de la chica, pues desde un inicio ella se había negado firmemente a convertirse en pirata, pero el mismo día de la muerte de su hermano ella había acudido a él y le aseguró seguirle lealmente.

Y ahora eso... ¿estaría su pequeña tripulante manteniendo una relación con alguien de la tripulación? Al fin y al cabo, una mujer no se deja atacar así por alguien cualquiera.

Con un leve movimiento de cabeza, Law recuperó su libro y volvió a centrarse en su lectura, decidiendo que ya les preguntaría a Penguin o a Shachi al respecto del novio de Cherī cuando terminase aquel capítulo que ya tenía empezado.

* * *

><p>- ¿Tú? Puede que sea un desastre pero no pienso dejar mi arma en manos de una aficionada.<p>

Cherī le dedicó una mirada indiferente.

- No soy novata en este tema, Zero. Déjame tu arma y te lo demostraré.

- Oye, Cherī, sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio, pero de verdad que este revolver es importante, es un recuerdo familiar. No me gustaría que le pasase nada más.

- Dame dos horas - insistió ella -. En dos horas tendré preparado un informe con todos los fallos que le haya encontrado a tu arma en un repaso general. Te aseguro que no le tocaré nada, y luego después de ver los resultados de mi examen inicial, ya decides si me dejas arreglarla o no.

Zero se la quedó mirando para luego resoplar y esbozar una sonrisa burlona.

Era un joven de unos 25 años, igual que el capitán, moreno y de ojos grises. Se distinguía entre el reato de miembros por ser el mejor entre todos los mecánicos de abordo, lo cual aumentaba considerablemente su ya de por sí elevado ego.

La miró sonriendo por entre varios mechones de su rebelde y ondulado pelo caoba.

- Está bien. Pero si ese informe no me convence... te bañaré en aceite de motor.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, ya sabía lo que supondría aquello, pues Zero ya la había bañado más de una vez en aceite como venganza por alguna otra apuesta perdida.

Negó bruscamente in la cabeza ante semejante recuerdo.

- Ni hablar, no volveré a pasar por tu aceitera.

Zero se apoyó contra una de las paredes del submarino con aspecto arrogante.

- ¿Qué más te da? Con tu Fruta del Diablo eres capaz de librarte de esos líquidos en seguida. ¿Acaso ya das por seguro que perderás? - Dijo él desenfundando un pequeño revolver y dándole vueltas en el dedo frente a ella.

Cherī sonrió y le arrebató el arma con brusquedad y cierto cuidado para no dañarla.

- Hemos dicho dos horas.

Se dieron la mano con una sonrisa en el rostro, una sonrisa siniestra y burlona, victoriosa en ambos rostros.

Zero volvió al trabajo y Cherī tampoco se permitió perder el tiempo. Llegó a su camarote lo más rápido que pudo y se encerró en su interior. Dejó con cuidado el revolver sobre su mesa y encendió luz para ver mejor cada detalle del pequeño objeto.

Era un revolver del calibre 32, un calibre muy poco común y que demostraba que aquel arma en particular tenía por lo menos 100 años de historia. El cañón medía 4 pulgadas y media y se notaba la alta calidad de su proceso de fabricación.

Con una sonrisa casi emocionada al verse capaz de arreglar aquel pequeño desbarajuste y poder arreglar armas como lo había hecho en un pasado su padre, Cherī se hizo una nota mental en la que se recordaba a sí misma que tendría que volver a hablar con Law más tarde. Levantándose de la silla, abrió su armario y sacó de él una pequeña mochila de la que sacó varias cajas de menor tamaño y un par de gruesos libros antiguos. Aquello era todo lo relacionado con armas que tenía por el momento.

Se pasó la primera de las dos horas de la apuesta leyendo en aquellos libros todos los casos que podían darse en un revolver de semejantes mecanismos para que el gatillo se quedase trabado. Había múltiples opciones, pero en aquel caso, las más probables se contaban con los dedos de una mano:

1. Podía ser que se atasque, o que saltase, el muelle que retorna el gatillo a su posición inicial.

2. Debido a un posible contacto con la humedad del ambiente del mar, alguna pieza que ya de por sí hubiese estado vieja o en mal estado, podía haberse oxidado dificultando el movimiento del muelle, causando que se quedase simplemente parado.

3. El gatillo bien podía haberse partido.

Para cualquier otro caso en el que el problema fuese interno, ya tendría que desmontarla y Zero no se lo permitía. Aún.

Alzó el rostro de los libros al escuchar el sonido de unos pasos acercándose a ella por la espalda hasta sentarse en una esquina de su mesa, observando su trabajo.

- ¿Tienes problemas para llamar a la puerta? - Le preguntó con una sonrisa, alzando la vista hasta toparse con sus ojos grises.

- Añoraba mi arma - Zero dirigió su mirada a una caja rectangular de unos 50 centímetros, una de las que había sacado de la mochila -. ¿Puedo?

Cherī asintió suavemente y le acercó la caja. Con bastante cuidado, el moreno abrió la cerradura sin dificultades y se sorprendió ante lo que vio dentro.

- Esto... ¿es tuyo?

- Era de mi padre - susurró -, la he tenido guardada mucho tiempo.

En el interior, una hermosa pistola cuidadosamente guardada y protegida, de unos 30 centímetros, reposaba junto a varias bolsitas de munición. Zero se la quedó mirando embelesado y Cherī sonrió, pues estaba segura que tras aquel descubrimiento se había librado de las compras de aceite.

- ¿Qué modelo es?

- Nunca supimos el nombre exacto. De esta pistola se fabricaron tres modelos distintos, las de mayor dimensión, 45 centímetros, se colgaban en la pistolera que se llevaban en la silla de montar de un caballo para un mejor transporte y facilitar el manejo en el campo de batalla. Las de tamaño mediano de alrededor de 30 centímetros, como la mía, gozaban de un gancho para sujetarlo en la cintura; y las pistola de bolsillo o cachorrillos, eran de tamaño reducido, entre 10 o 15 centímetros, y se podían portar ocultas entre las prendas.

Zero asintió depositando nuevamente la pistola en su caja contenedor y miró a la chica con un nuevo respeto en la mirada.

- Pareces incluso legal enfrascada en la lectura - bromeó -. Te traeré el revolver de Shachi para que lo arregles.

- ¿Tengo ya tu aprobación? - Sonrió ella, triunfante.

- Podría decirse - sonrió él -. Pero aún así aún me tienes que decir qué clase de relación mantuviste ayer con el capitán para que te hiciese eso.

Ella se sonrojó súbitamente, perdiendo la sonrisa y sintiendo como su estómago se retorcía nerviosamente en su interior.

- ¿Con Law? ¿Law y yo? No... Law y yo no...

- Venga, es evidente que fue con él. De haber sido alguien de la tripulación me lo habrías dicho, ¿verdad?

Tras varias confusas evasivas, Cherī logró echarle del camarote y quedándose sola, apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada y se dejó escurrir hasta el suelo.

¿Con Law? ¿Ella Y Law? Negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca más. Nunca más...

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, ahora el pasado no era su principal problema, lo que sí era un problema eran los rumores que ya habían comenzados correr por el submarino. ¿Un novio oculto entre la tripulación? ¿Un amor paciente que los seguía en cada travesía hasta que desembarcaban en tierra firme y por fin podían estar juntos un tiempo?

Cerró los ojos dejando caer la cabeza bruscamente contra la puerta. Tal vez lo mejor sería "declararse culpable" y admitir que fue con un completo desconocido con quien tuvo una noche fantástica.

Una vez más, negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Ni hablar, no antes de saber quién era el pelirrojo y hasta qué punto su identidad sería influyente en la impresión de Law.

Levantándose rápidamente del suelo al escuchar volver a Zero junto con Shachi, recuperó su asiento frente a la mesa y olvidándose todo lo que pudo de cómo mantendría en secreto la identidad de su supuesto "novio", se volcó de lleno en la reparación de las armas.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>

La información sobre las armas la he sacado de internet, puesto que yo no tengo mucha idea al respecto.

¡No olvidés dejar un review, please, todos sois bienvenidos! ^^


	3. Leyendas

Vaya, parece que hace años que no actualizaba este fic xD ¡Qué desastre! En fin, ¡espero que os guste!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** mee alegro de que te guste el fic :D poco a poco ya se irá viendo qué pasó entre ella y Law (y qué pasará entre ella y Kidd… xD) ¡Gracias!

**Minxita1104:** wow ¡muchísimas gracias! A mí también me encantan todos tus reviews :3 ¡Gracias!.

**Luffy,Rekee66:** ajajajjaja pero no me culpes de eso xD Yo sólo lo escribo, que Kidd ya sea un sex symbol por sí solo no es culpa mía xD (a mí también me salió sangre por la nariz al leer lo que yo misma había escrito -.-' xD) y como no me canso, en un futuro vendrán más x) ¡Gracias!

**Kittiemi:** ¡muchas gracias! (y también gracias por dejarme el review aunque te diese pereza xD).

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Leyendas<strong>

Law la miró alzando una ceja, no muy seguro de si lo que Cherī acababa de preguntarle iba en serio. No hacía ni tres horas desde que habían llegado a aquella isla y se habían pasado por lo menos una entera enfrente de aquel escaparate. No parecía ni serio, ni apropiado.

Pero ahí estaba ella, con las manos juntas frente al pecho en señal de plegaria y con mirada de cordero degollado en sus brillantes ojos morados. La chica llevaba su cabello avellana suelto alrededor del rostro, enmarcando aquellos suplicantes ojos suyos que no se apartaban de él ni un centímetro.

- No – fue toda su respuesta.

Cherī hizo un puchero infantil en señal de protesta.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no.

El moreno se dio la vuelta intentando retomar el paseo que habían detenido largos minutos antes al ver Cherī el escaparate de aquella tienda. La mano de ella le detuvo sujetándole de la manga de su camiseta. Con expresión molesta, Law se volvió para encararla, pero los ojos cada vez más suplicantes de ella se lo impidieron.

- Por favor... – volvió a suplicar la chica una vez más.

Law suspiró al verla comportándose de un modo tan infantil e interesado. Típico en ella, pensó.

- Cherī, vivimos en un submarino. No voy a comprarte un _perro_ – sentenció poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Pero ¿por qué? ¡Tú tienes un oso!

Él alzó una ceja, divertido ante la idea.

- No es lo mismo, y lo sabes.

Finalmente, tras perder aquel último enfrentamiento de miradas, Cherī suspiró pegándose contra el pequeño escaparate donde los pequeños cachorrillos de diferentes razas permanecían expuestos a las personas de la calle.

- Sí, ya lo sé – dijo con una triste sonrisa mientras veía un cachorrito de pelo largo y color cobrizo correr persiguiéndose la cola. Su voz ya había dejado de ser aguda y volvía a ser la misma de siempre, soltado el brazo de Law dio un par de toquecitos al cristal para llamar la atención del perrito –. Ya sé que Bepo es mucho más que un oso, pero algún pretexto tenía que darte como excusa, ¿no?

Law la observó jugar a través del cristal con la pequeña bolita de pelo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Es mejor para el animal que le compre alguien con una casa con jardín, y no alguien que pase sus días bajo el agua del mar en un submarino.

Ella le miró con una dulce sonrisa.

- Lo sé, pero me habría hecho ilusión. Estoy muy necesitada de compañía ahí abajo.

Aquello trajo un recuerdo a la mente de Law, y mientras ambos continuaban su paseo por aquella isla, decidió que ya habían pasado días suficientes como para que ella ya quisiese contárselo.

- Hablando de compañías... – ella se tensó, sabiendo lo que le venía, y trató de salir huyendo, pero su capitán la alcanzó en dos zancadas y la retuvo por la cintura con un solo brazo - Ah, no, no - murmuró él sonriendo de medio lado y moviendo un dedo en señal de negación frente al rostro sonrojado de Cherī –. Antes de irte tienes que decirme quién es tu novio.

- Ya te he dicho que...

- Nombre – exigió él, cortando cualquier excusa por parte de ella.

Cherī sintió cada célula de su cuerpo estremecerse ante aquella situación que tanto odiaba. Había pasado ya una semana desde que se acostó con aquel pelirrojo y desde entonces su capitán y mejor amigo no había hecho más que preguntar por su novio. ¿Qué novio? Ella no tenía novio y no alcanzaba a imaginar el cómo Law y los demás habían podido llegar a pensar que sí y que además se trataba de alguien de la tripulación. ¿Desde cuándo pasar una buena noche implicaba tener tantos interrogatorios? Detestaba ser la única mujer a bordo, estaba segura de que de haber otra chica en la banda, no la tomarían tanto el pelo.

"Si tan solo no fuese pirata..." pensó ella de mala gana.

Aquel era el problema. Pese a que no sabía la autentica identidad del pelirrojo, él la había dicho que era pirata, y por su forma de hablar y actuar arrogantemente, se atrevería a jurar que ocupaba un alto puesto en su tripulación. Y ése precisamente era el quid de la cuestión: si le decía a Law que su amante de una noche había sido otro pirata, estaría en problemas; si le decía que no sabía quién era, estaría en problemas porque el moreno se preocupaba mucho por ella; y si le decía que realmente sí era alguien de la tripulación, tendría que convencer a Zero para que fingiese ser su pareja por un tiempo, cosa que de cualquier modo, la traería problemas. Conclusión: acostarse con aquel tipo con lo rápido que se corrían los rumores en el submarino, había sido un gran error. Aunque era muy consciente de que lo repetirá sin cuestionárselo dos veces si le volviese a ver. Poco a poco, ante el recuerdo de aquella efímera noche, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y se llevó las manos a la única marca que le quedaba visible: un salvaje mordisco en el cuello. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de su capitán, quien observaba todos sus cambios de actitud con evidente interés.

- ¿Y bien? – Inquirió él con su habitual voz calmada.

Ella se revolvió en de su agarre con un débil carcajada.

- ¡Ya te he dicho que no tengo novio! Conocí al tipo en un bar, nada más, y pasamos la noche juntos. No hay más que eso, ni novios ni amantes ni nada.

Law negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

- No imaginas la decepción que van a llevarse los chicos… ¿sabes la de historias que se habían creado sobre tu amante? – Cherī sólo pudo echarse a reír al pensar en todas las que Zero le había contado a ratos – ¿Conoces la del marido frustrado? ¿Y la del amante paciente?

En plena calle de aquel pequeño pueblo, ambos piratas parecieron retomar por un momento la vieja mistad que años atrás habían mantenido. No debían esperar mucho en la isla, sólo hasta que Bepo les informase de que ya tenían provisiones de sobra para continuar el viaje, pues la Log Pose ya se había cargado durante la mañana, pero aún así nunca venía mal salir a tomar el aire.

Sin contar con la Marina.

A penas en un par de minutos, un grupo numeroso de marines salidos casi de la nada les rodeó completamente. Ambos cesaron su conversación en el acto y se encararon al enemigo. La mirada de Cherī, al contrario de la de Law que parecía entretenida, se volvió sombría. Law no necesitó mirarla para entender lo que le ocurría.

- Vuelve al barco, Cherī. Yo me hago cargo de esto – dijo mientras Bepo aparecía por una de las calles portando su enorme katana.

La joven asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido. Una pareja de jóvenes marines la cortaban el paso.

- Apartaos.

Law cerró los ojos con calma, sabedor de lo que venía a continuación. Escuchó una exclamación ahogada por el dolor antes de sentir el aura de su compañera aumentar de temperatura. Tan rápido como la temperatura alrededor del espacio de la joven subió de golpe, volvió a bajar, y para cuando lo hizo, de los dos marines no quedaba más que una mancha en el suelo y los rostros asombrados de todos los presentes.

Law abrió de nuevos los ojos mientras los pasos de Cherī se alejaban rápidamente por las calles. Miró a los marines con una mezcla de burla y determinación en la mirada mientras tomaba su arma de manos de Bepo.

- Y bien, ¿seguimos nosotros?

* * *

><p>Odiaba a los marines.<p>

Odiaba a la Marina.

Odiaba todo lo relacionado con el Gobierno Mundial, del mismo modo que antes de la muerte de su hermano, había odiado todo lo relacionado con los piratas.

Suspiró. Sus constantes cambios de actitud eran algo que no controlaba cuando se enfrentaba a la Marina, aunque cada vez se controlaba más a sí misma ante la idea que Law le había dicho de que en una batalla no estaban sólo los enemigos, sino sus propios objetivos y las vidas de quienes se hallaban alrededor. Y ése sí que era un buen consejo.

Cuando regresó al submarino, se dirigió directamente a la cocina, donde Cleon, el cocinero de la tripulación, comenzaba ya con los preparativos de la cena. Al ser pocos en la tripulación, no era un trabajo relativamente complicado.

Una única mirada por parte de ambos bastó para que Cleon suspirase y dejase de remover el guiso de la cazuela que tenía al fuego.

- Por favor, dime que no vienes a verme por lo de tu novio.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se sentó en una silla al revés, apoyando la mejilla en el respaldo mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia delante.

- Es por mí, por mi forma de reaccionar ante los marines.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, Cherī, y no soy psicólogo. No puedo ayudarte.

- ¿Y a quién pido ayuda si no? ¿A Zero? ¿A Law? – Negó con la cabeza y se enfurruñó como una niña pequeña – Tú eres el único que puede ayudarme, eres el más maduro de todos los que hay a bordo.

El hombre suspiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo casi rapado, de color negro, mientras cerraba los ojos avellana con evidente resignación.

- Eres una chica de lo más problemática, no sabes lo responsable que me siento después de darte un consejo.

- ¿Sí? – Preguntó ella, sonriente.

- Sí, porque te tomas mis respuestas como te da la gana y al cabo de una hora tengo a alguien de la tripulación molesto por algo que has hecho y que "yo te recomendé" – la miró acusadoramente y ella sacó la lengua al aire en respuesta.

- Lo siento – contestó con voz cantarina.

Cleon suspiró una vez más, pero negó con la cabeza y la miró medio sonriente.

- Está bien, chica traviesa, ¿qué te preocupa ahora?

Ella abandonó un poco su sonrisa mientras se incorporaba en la silla y se rascaba la cabeza en señal de duda.

- Bueno, no estoy segura de que esta vez puedas ayudarme… Se trata de mi forma de reaccionar ante los marines – comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y a gesticular, claramente no le gustaba admitir que ante la Marina tenía un ánimo tan inestable –. Tú ya me has visto luchar, hemos peleado juntos en bastantes ocasiones – continuó –, así que dime. Ya habrás apreciado la diferencia de actitudes que tengo frente a enemigos como piratas o aldeanos molestos, y la que tengo cuando enfrentamos a marines o cualquier otro enemigo relacionado con el Gobierno Mundial.

Cleon asintió, atento, mientras se encendía una pipa. A pesar de tener sólo 34 años, tenía costumbres de viejo, en opinión de Cherī. Pero le resultaba extremadamente agradable su compañía.

- Bueno – comenzó el moreno a la vez que soltaba el humo de su pipa sobre Cherī, quien tosió en repetidas ocasiones, haciendo sonreír al cocinero –. Hace tiempo me dijiste que tu hermano, quien murió hace dos años, era un marine de alto rango, ¿no es así?

- Sí.

- Bien. Y tu presenciaste su muerte, ¿también voy bien?

- Sí, eso no es nada que no supieses.

- Vale, mi teoría es que relacionas de algún modo la pérdida de ese ser querido con la Marina. Los culpas de su muerte, sabe Dios por qué – murmuró con un exagerado teatro que arrancó a la joven una resignada media sonrisa –. No sé qué recomendarte para evitar esa violencia que muestras al enfrentarte a la armada, pero podrías pensar en él, en qué opinaría tu hermano si te viese matar de esa forma.

- No. No, eso no serviría. Créeme – afirmó ante la mirada de su compañero – pensar en él no me calmaría.

- En ese caso, simplemente piensa en Law. O en Bepo. ¡O en mí si quieres! Pero evita pensar en el recuerdo de tu hermano sustituyéndolo por alguno de los compañeros que sin duda, lucharemos a tu lado – Cherī sonrió –. ¿Qué te hace gracia?

La joven se levantó de su sitió y le plantó un beso en la frente.

- Eres el mejor. Gracias Cleon.

El hombre sonrió mientras la observó salir de la cocina con su habitual vitalidad. De pronto un olor a quemado llegó hasta su nariz y el rostro le empalideció de golpe. Se le escuchó gritar un "¡Mierda, el guiso!" mientras se volvía corriendo a su cocina.

* * *

><p>- Bien, Penguin, Shachi, Bapo, zarpemos hacia la próxima isla.<p>

Law permanecía de pie, apoyado contra una de las paredes metálicas del submarino, observando el excelente trabajo de sus hombres en la sala de mandos. Cada cual en su tarea, era excepcional y rara era la vez que se hubiesen equivocado por algún tema mecánico, pues Zero y los demás técnicos de a bordo también eran estupendos.

La verdad era que estaba orgulloso de su tripulación.

Cuando estuvieron ya sumergidos, Shachi comenzó con la presentación de su próxima isla. Cherī llegó justo a tiempo para escucharlo y se sentó frente al aparato de radio del caracolófono.

- La siguiente isla de nuestra ruta se llama Nazo. La isla se formó a partir de la erupción de un volcán y actualmente debería estar deshabitada, pero se rumorea que en ellas existen unas ruinas que ocultan suculentos tesoros de gran valor. Estos rumores han surgido a partir de una leyenda de la zona, pero me apostaría a que habrá más de un pirata o caza recompensas rondando la isla en busca del tesoro.

- Ya veo – murmuró Law tranquilamente –. ¿Hay algún lugar donde pasar la noche?

Esta vez, Penguin continuó con la presentación.

- Negativo, capitán. Todo lo que hay son ruinas, y aunque llegaremos por la mañana, según algunos libros de navegación, la Log Pose tardará por lo menos un día en cargarse, así que habrá que dormir o al aire libre o en el submarino.

- ¿Y sobre el tesoro…? ¿Cuál es esa leyenda? – Inquirió Cherī.

- Bueno, no es nada muy fantasioso. Desde poco después de su formación, esta isla fue refugio de filibusteros, o como ellos se llamaban "hombres libres", que vivían de las capturas de los navíos que recorrían las rutas comerciales de estos mares. En ese tiempo, entre todos estos piratas sobresalió la figura de Luca Marinson, quien había llegado a ser gobernador de una isla en el mar del Norte, y fue expulsado de allí.

- Cuenta esta vieja leyenda – prosiguió Shachi –, que Luca Marinson abordó en cierta ocasión un navío del Gobierno que trasportaba un importante tesoro. Antes de ser apresado y ejecutado, lo escondió en esta isla y pocos días antes de su ejecución, dio a sus carceleros un mapa con unos signos cifrados que, supusieron, se trataba de un profundo barranco en la isla Nazo en donde estará escondido bajo buen cobijo dicho tesoro en el interior de las ruinas. Ese papel se perdió de mano en mano con el paso de los años y desde ese momento el tiempo ha ido agrandando poco a poco la leyenda sobre la existencia de tal tesoro.

Todos en la sala sonrieron en cuanto su compañero finalizó con el relato. Zero no pudo evitar ser el primero en demostrar su emoción.

- Sabéis lo que significa esto, ¿no, chicos?

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – Saltó Cherī – ¡Nosotros encontraremos ese tesoro escondido!

- ¡Y ganaremos fama! – Siguó Shachi.

Penguin saltó de golpe, uniéndose al grupo con una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Y fortuna!

Cherī sonrió amistosamente antes de volverse hacia Law con la mirada brillante de emoción.

- ¿Qué me dices, Law? ¿Te apuntas?

El moreno sonrió de medio lado.

- Vamos a por el tesoro.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>


End file.
